Aoi Kurosaki
Appearance Aoi has inherited her family's trait. Vampire-like pale skin and her grandfather's black hair and dark rings around her eyes. She usually wears black clothes, a black shirt, long black over coat, green scarf, and carries around a black umbrella, which carries her Zanpakuto. When she got older, she dyed her hair, and has become near-sighted, now wearing color contacts. She also carries her Zanpakuto around normally now, in a sheath like the rest of her family. Personality Aoi as a young child, was shy and fragile, crying easily whenever she made a mistake. But as she grew older, she grew stronger and more confident, also growing close to both Kyuui and Ahatake. Like most of her family she loves to fight, but like her grandfather, she is merciful, not killing her opponent if she can actually help it. Her love of fighting also makes her impatient in training, because she wants to learn "moves" instead of the basics her parents teach her. History Aoi Kurosaki was born on January 21st, 2 minutes after Kyuui. She was emotionally attached to her older sister Kyuui after birth, having thrown a fit when separated from her. (under construction) Synopsis [[Bleach: Yuurei Rebellion Arc Power's and Abilities Due to being the offspring of an Shinigami and an Arrancar, Aoi posses a wide variety of abilities not given to Shinigami, Arrancar's or Vizards. She and her sister, Kyuui are more like Xioachu, because they are a Hollow (Arrancar) and Shinigami blend. Cero: Aoi has seen performing cero. It is colored silver and has considerable power, destroying tree's and ripping up the ground. (under construction) Zanpakuto Shinisou (死にそう Point of Death, at the point of death) is Shinisou's Zanpakuto state. It takes the form of the umbrella Aoi carries around when sealed. Shikai: Activated by the phrase Hear thee cry, and lend out thy hand, save thee soul from Hell's iron brand! Aoi's Zanpakuto changes into two seperate blue and black blades with rubber on the hilt and three holes along the length of each blade. :Shikai Special Ability: Shinisou has the ability to manipulate poison and dead corpses. It's blade invisibly seeps various poisons that can be used in attack. It combines reiatsu with poison and creates near solid forms of attacks, such as blade extensions, or projectiles. It's final and most frightening ability is the power to control death. It can speed up an opponent's death, halt it for a period of up to three days, or reanimate corpses and bend them to her will. Dokuga: (毒牙 Poison Fang, or, 毒蛾 Poisonous Moth) Utilizing the poison on her blade, reiatsu, and intent to kill, the poison merges with her blade and becomes its extension, increasing its cutting power, and potency of the Poison. Dokuhitsu: (毒筆 Poison Pen) Aoi's most used attacks. It creates a bullet of poisonous reiatsu usually in the shape of her sword, though she as been shown to be able to change its shape to her liking, creating a massive energy blast, two crescent shaped blasts that form an "X", among other things while still retaining it's poisonous properties. Kyonshi: (僵屍 Reanimated Corpse) By stabbing her blade into the ground, Aoi injects a toxin which forces corpses to rise as zombie's and restores their flesh to make it easier for them to do battle. They are merely puppets and when one is destroyed it unleashes a deathly poison. Inmetsukihaku: (隠滅気迫 Destruction Soul) Aoi can create black, skeleton like specters with this technique. They are her servants and can be sent to do her bidding. She prefers to force them down her enemies throat and poison them from the inside out, but she hints they can kill in other ways. Shinenju: (深遠綬 Memory Rosary) Aoi's only illusion-like move, it forces an opponent to relive their worst memories, causing the feelings of cold, like being thrust under a freezing lake, and the force of it can crack their will, force them into insanity, or outright kill them. Bankai: Ineisou (陰影死にそう Shading Point of Death) is the name of Aoi's Bankai. Unlike most Bankai which produce a dramatic effect or large creature, Aoi's Bankai is quite unremarkable. The blades take two completely different shapes from each other, but keep their dual bladed poison theme. Bankai Special Ability: Ineisou's Special Ability remains to be poison and control of the dead, but the powers of both abilities are increased drastically. Trivia *Aoi is different from her Naruto counterpart in many ways. For example, she is younger than Kyuui, her hair is black, she never hated Kyuui, and she has a kind soul, contrast to Aoi Uchiha who is older than Kyuui, used to hate Kyuui at first, is blonde, and when not around Kyuui, possesses a soul of ice. :They only have in common their love for Kyuui (Aoi Uchiha's coming along later than Aoi Kurosaki's) and that they are their respective Ahatake's favorite granddaughter.